Sieghart Norman
'''Sieghart Oliver Norman '''is a child of Themis, the titan of divine law and order. History Sieghart was born in an average family in Ontario, Canada. He was born to his mortal father, Francis and his godly mother, Themis. After giving birth, Themis confessed everything to her partner (Francis) that she was a goddess (or Titan for that matter) and that she has to leave to avoid her co-Titans and gods in knowing the truth. This made Francis angry that he resented Themis. But Themis can't do anything as this was fated so she sadly left her lover and son, bearing the sadness she felt when she was resented by Francis. Sieghart grew up without knowing the whole truth about his identity because his father tried to forget everything and told him his mother died in an accident when he was little. But Sieghart kept suspicions in his father (he didn't realize that he was using one of his powers: knowing if one was lying or not) and kept bugging him. At school, he was always bullied because he was, for them, a big liar and a big wimp. But he endured all of those with strength and hope. When he was twelve years old, Themis appeared to his dreams and told everything he needs to know. She also apologized to him for hiding all of those and leaving them. Upon realizing, Sieghart was deeply happy to know his mother at last but got really angry at his father for resenting her after his birth so he ran away, keeping the rage he had on his father. From then on, he never saw his father and spoke to him again. He took a ride to New York, where he was going to find his cousin, William. He lived there, hiding the fact that he ran away until he turned thirteen. On the day of his birthday, he discovered that William is a satyr when he confessed to him. He said that is was fated to meet him in New York because there are a lot of big things that are going to happen in his life. This made him confused. William went with him to Camp Half-Blood in Manhattan where he explained everything further to him. He now understood his real identity, being a son of Themis: a demititan. At first he was upset because he thought all of the Titans were bad guys but soon after realizing his powers, he understood that not all of them are bad. But, he still has great anger at his father for hiding the truth up until now. Appearance Physical He is fairly tall of medium built. He has messy, brown hair that is at neck level, brown eyes (he has nearsightedness, by the way), a pointy chin and long arms. Clothing He wears a white shirt, a long-sleeved black jacket, black jeans and white and orange-colored sneakers. Accessories He wears orange glasses with pink tint because his eyes are sensitive to the sun and he has nearsightedness, sports wristband, a leather watch and large orange headphones with the cords going to his jacket pocket. Personality He is a funny guy that cracks up jokes and punchlines even when in great danger like "Are we dead yet?" and "Can I laugh out loud before I die?". He is also clumsy and a big klutz. He tends to trip or accidentally drop things, which is a big factor to his funny side. He is rarely angry and even says sarcasm when teased, which makes him a good friend. But when he is angry at someone (like his father), he doesn't release them all at once, he calmly speaks about it and tries to hold it in his heart as long as he can. Also, when situations get hopeless, he tries to raise the spirits of his allies so that they can keep going and try to solve the problem. Overall, he's a good, funny, sarcastic and clumsy guy with high spirits. Fatal Flaw There are sometimes his jokes and funny antics don't match with the situation, which makes things worse. In other words, his fatal flaw is being happy at the wrong time. In doing so, there are high chances he and his friends will end up injured or even dead under the enemy's hands. Weapon His weapon is an ahspliess, a thrusting spear with a long thin spike, which is a good weapon for someone with long arms. The weapon that specializes in thrusting and slicing attacks. It is a balanced weapon when it comes to close quarter combat and measurable distance. It is excellent in continuous and charging attacks. Abilities As a son of Themis, he doles out rightful justice on his opponents. But he has other abilties in his arsenal, using his ahlspiess. Using Ahslpiess *He can quickly jabs one target with a series of continuous thrusts and slices. But the attacks are weak and tires him out after a while of using it. *He can do an uppercut sweep using Ahlspiess in the ground that lifts the target in the air, perfect for chaining attacks while the target is in midair. But he must have enough strength to sweep the target in the air. *He can throw the Ahlspiess like a javelin that can either kill, maim or pin down te enemy. Powers of Themis *He can concentrate on one target to know if he/she/it is lying or telling the truth. But it will leave him vulnerable and takes time and power to know if he/she/it is guilty or not. *He can send a beam of light at a target that makes him/her/it unable to lie for a short time. But this leaves him vulnerable to attacks as he is charging the beam of light. *He can bend the mind of one or more (more targets means more power consumed) targets near him to do the thing that justifies the situation for a short period of time. *He can enforce a commandment to everyone near him (excluding his allies) to do what he says for a short period of time. But the targets does not fully stop attacking and this ability renders him immobile and defenseless. This also consumes a fairly big amount of power. *He can tell the difference between two given statements, one of which is a fact and the other a lie or both fact or lie by concentrating his mind. He is still concious to his surroundings but he cannot fully attack or defend himself. *He can balance the strengths and abilities of either his allies or enemies in a short period of time but consumes his power. Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:Demititans Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Children of Themis